


The Mafia's Lover

by ErenPastel



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: "Toy" eren, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies having babies, Bad Pasts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Comfort, Depression, Eren gets sick easily, Eren has thick thighs and ass, Eren squeaks sometimes, Feminine Eren Yeager, Flashbacks, Hurt and comfort, Innocent Eren, Kinks, Kisses, M/M, Mpreg, Not for the faint of heart, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Levi, Pure Love, References to Drugs, Shorter Eren, Shy Eren, Slow Updates, Smoking, Smut, Some angst, Suicide Attempt, Surprise babies, Taller Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), biting kink?, gental sex, is biting a kink?, kink tryouts, mafia, mafia boss Levi Ackerman, mpreg Eren, now it is, porn with/without plot, sensitive topics, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenPastel/pseuds/ErenPastel
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a Mafia boss of one of the highest ranks of where he lives. He's rude stubborn and a bit of an asshole towards people, except for Eren.Eren gets treated like royalty, being treated nice and kind by Levi and his friends.Eren Jeager is a bit shy towards new people and rarely talks in front of people he knows and doesn't know, but he's talkative to Levi.Eren doesn't mind being treated like a princess, though he rather enjoys it but enjoys it more when it's coming from Levi.Eren was saved by Levi from rapists and druggies. Though they managed to drug and rape Eren, Levi and some of the –trusty– Mafia got the druggies and rapists killed or put in jail.Eren agreed to be with Levi at all times and to be his "toy".





	1. Chapter 1

When you're apart of the mafia, you're supposed to be doing the "big stuff" like; killing, being in important meetings with the boss and so on, so on. But I'm not apart of that rank, only because I'm weak/soft and I don't mind being that way. 

But what I am is called a "stress relief" or "toy" a lot of toys are used just for sex and nothing else. Some –not a lot– use them for spending time with them, talking about their day and their problems, to make their toy happy and such. But yes, once in a while they'll be used for sex, but it's not 24/7 like the other toys. 

Some of toys have been saved from being drugged and raped and which. But a bunch of others were bought from other people. 

But i was saved by Levi from getting drugged and raped. All I could remember from that day was all the pain I was in. My face was wet from the crying and my eyes were red from the drugs they injected into me, I was numb but i could remember the nagging burning pain from my hips down. My head was foggy and everything was blurry, just odd strays of light. 

But someone was holding me close, as if they were afraid of letting me go. Whispering soft and sweet nothing into my ear which somewhat made me feel calm. A thin but warm blanket was wrapped around my small and lanky form but it made me feel so warm and succure. He pushed my head against his neck and I came out screaming and sobbing because I didn't know what to feel, the pain or the comfort from the man. 

 

**Present**

 

Levi was dressing me –what he does whenever we wake up– in black and white tights, black ankle high boots, a breezy short white skirt and a grey crop-top. Sometimes he would put hair pieces in my hair but he didn't feel like doing that. Saying I was already beautiful enough.

 

Tots we're meant to be dressed up by their masters and showed off to their friends, but never to be touched by others. The other toys wore skimpy/slutty clothing what were meant to show off their body and were allowed to be touched by others.

Levi kept pulling down the skirt every time it slid up on me, he sighed in annoyance. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing it with my thumb in an affectionate way "It's okay. No one will touch me as long as I'm with you," I promised. Looking up at him with a smile. 

He sighed and nodded his head, putting a hand on my neck and rubbing the fading bite marks. Making me lean into the affectionate touch "Mm, you're right love... Just stay in my sight when we're there, I don't want anyone touching you," He sighed, fixing my hair. 

"Or stare at me longer then 30 seconds, or you'll rip out their eyes... Your words," I reminded him. I'm not that into the gore and blood, makes me feel a bit sick. 

 

He smirked and nodded his head at the remark "You're right, mon amour," He said in a loving way. I'm the only one in Levi's mafia who gets to be treated like this. Getting called loving names such as; "Ma douce" , "Mon petit" , and "Mon cher". He's never told me what some of the words meant but he told me it's a loving acknowledgement. The only ones he told me were "mon petit" and "mon cheri"

 

~memory~

 

"Mom petit means; "My little one..." He explained and looked up from his book to make eye contact with me. This was the first week I was here with him and I was getting a bit curious of what the French words meant. Even though he was a few inches taller then me, I had to look up at him. 

I crossed my arms to make it seem like I'm pouting "Still calling me short, even in a different language huh..?" He laughed slightly, more like a scoff or snicker. 

"Mm... I suppose I am... And mon Chéri means; honey," He said then looked back down into his book. 

"What about the other words?" I asked with a tilt to me head. I wanted to know them all, seeing if he was calling me anything inappropriate or something. 

 

"I'll teach you French here soon enough and you'll get to know what the words mean," He promised, still looking down at his book. 

~present~

 

Levi fixed my crop top when it was sliding down a little, he brushed his thumb over my navel which made me jerk back with a small laugh leaving my lips. He hummed and wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling my closet and kissed the shell of my ear. 

"Are you ready to go, dove?" He asked with his lips near my ear which made me shiver a little. I looked at him and nodded my head


	2. Chapter 2

As Levi and I got to the underground bar –more of a... stripping place I guess?– his friends, Petra and Hanji welcomed us with their loud but cheery voice. Levi complains and calls the noise "annoying" and "terrible to the ear" but I personally find it pleasant.

Since I didn't have breakfast today, Hanji brings me some blueberry muffins and a glass of juice –since milk tends to make me feel sick– and some fruit. She placed the plate in front of the chair where I always sit at. Well... Where Levi and I always sit at. I usually sit on Levi's lap but when my back is starting to hurt I would sit on the ground and let myself slouch and I would lay my head on his lap.

I sat down on Levi's lap when he got onto the chair. He picked up a piece of fruit and fed it to me, he usually feeds me the fruit and not the actual food, saying that it's better that way even though it's sticky sometimes. But I'll never understand him and his opinions. Though I can feed myself, it's nice for someone to feed you.

"I have a meeting to take charge of. Would you want to stay with me or be with your friends?" He asked, my friends here were just Petra, and Hanji. I spend my time with them whenever Levi has a meeting, but it usually depends on what's happening in the meeting.

"Umm... is the meeting about drugs or anything like that..?" I asked with a told to my head. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes I know it's not your favorite thing..."  
"It's okay! No need to apologize, I think spending my time with friends is a good thing. You get to deal with your business and I let my friends to my makeup!" I exclaimed happily. I let them do my makeup a lot, only because I'm the most feminine in this group and they let me try on some of the clothes that they have that'll fit me. And most of them are dresses but I never minded.

Levi sighed and nodded his head "Okay that's fine... And the meeting starts in about in 2 hours or less..." He explained, pushing a strawberry into my mouth gently. I nodded my head and chewed on it.

**~2 hours later~**

Levi was in his meeting. It's usually the same people from before like; Erwin, Neil, Pix, and so on, so on. I don't really remember all of their names though because I don't ever see them every day. It's usually just once or twice a month. But they do take a fond of me, it makes me feel smaller then I already am, since their so tall. But I'm usually attacked with a large amount of questions of how I'm liking it here in the Mafia and how me and Levi are doing. And I never answer them because I'm to shy, I'll never know how they'll react about my response and... Ugh I just hate answering questions from people I don't know on a personal level.

Hanji gave me a weird look "Eren you okay? You seem sleepy, did you not sleep good?"

I jumped a little at the sudden voice, she was speaking loudly over the music "I slept fine. Sorry I was just thinking about something..."

"Is it about what happened on that day?" She asked with concern. She's like a mother to me. Protective and constantly asking if I'm okay if I'm not talking or anything.

"No. Just thinking about the men that Levi's having a meeting with. I'm trying to remember all their names and such," I explained and shrugged my shoulders. Taking a sip of water that Petra gave to me.

Mikasa groaned a little "They're just old men in a meeting you don't need to know their name. Just know that they're trouble is enough..." She glared over at the direction of the meeting.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head on her shoulder "Whatever~" I hummed and smiled up at her. She rolled her eyes slightly and looked down at me with a soft smile on her face. She rarely smiles so I take the time to appreciate it, faded dimples on her cheeks, her cheeks turn red a little whenever she smiled and her eyes also get smaller- but just a little.

Levi emerged out of the room and held the door open for the other men to walk out. I quickly got up from my seat and ran over to Levi, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Levi chuckled but softly and hosted me up into his arms.

A tall blonde man walked out last and glanced over at Levi and I, he smirked "I see your toy missed you Levi... I should possibly arrange a play date with your toy with mine," The blonde suggested with a quirk to his eyebrow.

Levi scowled "Eren's shy you know this... He never met Armin before, I think he would be comfortable meeting him first and then a "play date" if he's willing..." Levi put air quotation marks as he said play date.   
I appreciate Levi talking for me, I couldn't handle it, I'm to shy for my own good, I can never speak up for myself even if I tried my hardest. But I've heard about Armin from Hanji, she adores him. I don't really pay attention to her a lot because of her rambling but I remember her saying that he's really smart and kind, and kind of quiet towards new people.

The blonde sighed and nodded his head, then looked over at me "Hopefully you'll be fond of him Eren, he's a sweet boy," He ruffled my hair and walked away. Levi growled and fixed my messed up hair while groaning in annoyance.

"Fucking, eyebrows... He doesn't understand personal space..." Levi muttered under his breath and started to walk back into the room and sat down in his seat.

"Was that Erwin or... Something?" I asked. I laid my head down on Levi's shoulder and closed my eyes when Levi started to rub to rub my back.

"Yeah that was Erwin... Armin is his toy, he just uses him for fucking that why I don't take a liking towards him..." Levi sighed and kissed my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi allowed Erwin to bring his toy (Armin) over for a "play date" with me. And if I'm being completely honest; he was pretty adorable, as Hanji once told me.

I looked at him nervously then up at Levi, seeing if it was okay to talk to the blonde "It's okay Eren... He's nice~" Erwin purred when Levi was about to speak. I looked over at the taller blonde, feeling even more anxious.

I swallowed thickly and nodded my head, looking at Armin and nodding my head to the living room and started to walk, he followed me in. I sat down on one of the couches awkwardly and bit my lip in a nervous way. A bad habit of mine.

Armin sat across of me on the other couch and was just... Staring at me.

I smiled awkwardly at him, not knowing what else to do at this point and cleared my throat softly "... We have games here... if you want to play cards or s-something..." I explained shyly, feeling like I'm about to burst into tears. I'm to shy for this world, I would rather disappear.

Armin shook his head slowly and sighed "Um, do you have any books? Like a... Library in here or something...?" He asked. I pointed to the bookshelf that was by the door. Not trusting myself to speak. He smiled a little at me and got up to grab a book.

Let's just say that's all he did, and I was bored out of my mind. I would speak up a little bit only to ask him how the story is that he's reading and he would always reply as "It's good..." and continue. As if I'm not here...

But an hour passed on till Erwin had to take Armin home. I cheered internally and said a shy goodbye to Armin. Leaning back into Levi's arms and sighed loudly and slowly.

Levi raised a thin brow at me in question "Do you not like him...?"

"Everything was just... Awkward! All he wanted to do was read and I even asked him if he would like to play a game of cards, and no... He just wanted to read a damn book..." I complained to him and crossed my arms like a child pouting.

He chuckled lowly and quietly and softly kissed my ear "Don't worry, mon petit... Erwin doesn't do anything with him rather than use him for sex and that's about it... So he just reads whenever they're not going at it..." He explains softly to me.

I shook my head and shrugged it off, laying my head down on Levi's shoulder as he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

Levi's phone started to ring, ruining the quiet and peaceful moment. He let go of my waist and answered the phone. Immediately I hear Hanji's voice, but she sounds panicked. Levi furrowed his eyebrows what looks like in annoyance or concern, nodding and humming... He doesn't sound happy at all.

After a couple of minutes the call ended. Levi turned to look at me and sighed deeply "Kenny's at the underground and he's looking for us... Do you want to come with?" He asked. He sounded worried but at the same time pissed off.

I nodded my head quickly and bit my lip nervously. I've met Kenny only once or twice, when I was fairly new to the Mafia, and he would try to influence me into coming to live with him and ditch Levi. Once he started to touch and kiss me, Levi was not so happy about that happening and knocked a tooth out of him and probably broke his jaw just from one punch.

Levi let me wear something comfortable and something that would cover up my body some. So he let me wear one of his black turtleneck jumpers and I wore legging with the shoes I already had on. It felt like it was -273.15°C outside anyways though.

We quickly walked outside and into Levi's car. He doesn't like anyone driving for him, he says it makes him feel lazy. Racing over to the underground in probably less than 15 minutes and usually the drive is 30 minutes long or even longer sometimes.

We got out of the car and walked into the underground. Kenny was behind the door when it opened. He smiled down at me and I shivered under the lust that's glowing in his eyes.

"Hello Eren~" He purred and grab my left hand then kissed it. I whined a little and tried to pull my hand away from him but he gripped it harder and pulled me –dangerously– close to him.

Levi growled and pushed him away from me forcefully and protectively wrapped his arm _tightly_ around my waist.

"What the fuck do you even want?" Levi said in an acidic like voice, making me shiver a bit.

Kenny sneered and stepped closer to us, making me feel smaller and weaker then I already am " _Eren_ , you know I want him..." He groaned in annoyance.

He gave Kenny a disgusted look "You're. Not. Having. **Him**..." He said slowly but loud. His grip tightening around my waist. I whimpered and looked at Kenny as fear and tears filled my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of dark and kind of triggering I guess?  
> Possible act/attempt of rape as a warning

~memory~

I was three weeks into the "mafia life" so call it. And everyone was... Nice? Not that I expected honestly, I thought that everyone was going to have a stick up their ass and be rude to me. But they were nice, especially Hanji and Petra, Mikasa on the other hand was... Intimidating to be honest. She scared me when I first met her but I think that I'm warming up to her. She's like a sister to me.

The doors flew open and everything went silent. A few gunshots that came from the outside made me freeze up.   
I couldn't run to Levi know, he's in a meeting with important like people...

_ Is this normal here? Does this always happen and I wasn't aware or told about it? What is happening? _

The man started to casually walk up to me, wearing a smirk on his face and licked his lips. He tilted his hat back and looked down at me and sneered.

"So this is the new brat, huh?" He grumbled. His voice deep and and uneven slightly. He held up my arm and looked at it as if he never seen a humans arm before "So one of Levi's men are a _pussy_ huh? Shaking when scared... _Weak_..." He insulted and dropped my arm.

Tears brimmed at my eyes at the harsh name calling and brought my arms close to my chest, avoiding his deadly stare "I.... I'm not weak..." I said quietly, squeaking in surprise when he grabbed my chin roughly to make me look at him in the eyes.

Tilting his head to the side and stuck his thumb into my mouth, gagging slightly at the taste of cigarettes on his finger "Seems like he's fit for fucking... I can see why Levi kept him in the first place..." He mumbled under his breath, he placed a hand in between my legs and prodded his fingers up to my hole "Seems like a virgin though... Levi probably hasn't fucked you then huh? Such a shame," He smirked, taking his hand away from my mouth and forced my legs to open.

The world spun around me, whimpering when he began to feel my softened cock and proceeded to take off the skirt I'm wearing along with the underwear. My reflexes for once kicked him, kicking the bastard in the stomach and got up then pulled my skirt back up "Don't touch me!!!" I screamed at him and began to shake in fear.

He groaned and glanced at me and smirked slowly " _Bitches_ are supposed to be weak... Supposed to be fucked, used and touched by others... You're not special _whore_ , you're like every other _slut_ in the mafia's. You think you're getting treated specially because your master hasn't fucked your pretty tight hole yet huh?" He growled out and took a step closer to me.

I swallowed hard, falling to the ground when a slap went across my face. I let out a pathetic cry. Tears started to stream down my face "Levi..." I whimpered out.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and forced me to look up at him, he spat on my face and chuckled deeply "Little Levi isn't coming her to save your pathetic a-"

" **Kenny**!!" Levi's voice growled. I heard Levi stomping over to us.

'Kenny' let go of my hair at the sound of Levi's voice. I stood up quickly and walked over to Levi and wrapped my arms around his form and cried into his neck. My whole body shaking in fear of what lol happen if I let go of him.

He held me close to him and kissed my ear, trying his best to calm me down "Get the fuck out of here you son of a bitch..." Levi growled dangerously. I heard the man scuff and walked away.

Levi sighed and put a hand on my waist, I jumped at the contact and attempted to move away from Levi but he carefully held onto my waist "Hey, hey! What's wrong? What happened?" He asked in a soft voice, trying not to scare me anymore then what Kenny has already done.

I looked at him and started to sob loudly, sinking to my knees and hugging myself.

**_I should be used to being touched like that though..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking such a long time to update and I’m sorry for this really short chapter! I wrote this instead of sleeping and yeah ;-;

I started to shake fearfully in Levi’s arms. Staring at Kenny with wide eyes, making me look like a deer in headlights. Kenny grabbed my wrist, forcefully pulling me out of the steal-like hold and the warm comfort of Levi’s arms. Letting out a weak whimper when he wrapped his arms around the middle of my stomach in a bruising way and started to mouth wetly on the crook of my neck. 

I put my hand on his face, attempting to push him away. But being weak he is, it did nothing. Only a deep laugh came from the back of his throat. 

“Look at your little slut Levi. Trying to push me away to get to you. So pathetic.” He grumbled, placing wet kisses on my neck and his hand started to slid down onto my pants.

Levi pounced at him when his hand started to go down south into my pants. Pushing me out of the way as he tackled Kenny down to the ground. Fists flying, landing on the others face or chest sometimes the floor. All I could do is sit on the ground and watch in horror. 

Finally I went back into reality rather than being stuck in my head. Immediately my hands reached out for a gun that was thrown to the ground a while ago I guess? Grabbing it, I stood up and cocked the gun. Shooting Kenny in the leg. 

I jumped at the loud noise then flinched when I heard Kenny scream and curse in pain. My shaky hands still pointing the gun at the evil man. Anger seeped throughout my whole body and suddenly I was crying. 

Not in fear. Not in pain. Because I was angry. I was angry at myself for letting him touch me. I was angry at him for touching me. 

I screamed at him. I’m not even able to hear anything that was coming out of my mouth but Levi looked so shocked... I don’t know what I’m saying but it’s probably not good. But before I knew it. I shot the bastard in the head. 

My breathing fast and hard. I fell to my knees. Sobbing loudly and violently. Dropping the gun in front of me. 

I felt the safety of Levi’s arms wrapping around me tightly. I clenched his dress shirt, crying on his chest making the shirt become soaked with my tears. But neither of us could give one shit about it. 

All I need is Levi... all I need is to feel safe... all I need is love from him. I want him... I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: actions/attempt suicide

The thought of death hasn't stopped emerging into my mind. Either late at night I'll lie awake just wanting to shoot myself in the head.   
Or it would be bright outside and everyone's having fun, and I'm the only one who's in the dark place. Thinking about suicidal things. 

Ever since I killed Kenny. I couldn't get the thought of his blood and the gun in my hands. I've never felt so guilty over something that should've been done long ago. 

Levi's letting me stay alone at home. Knowing that I haven't been sleeping and that I haven't been wanting to talk to people for over the past week. 

Today Levi had to go out of town for the day, letting me stay at home with my phone if I need to call him for any reason. 

He leaned down and kissed my head then my cheek "Call me if you need anything or if something happened, okay?"   
I nodded in response and laid my head back down against the soft pillow, closing my eyes half way "Love you..." I mumbled before he walked away. He said it back and left the house. 

Not even an hour after Levi left, I'm up and walking around for some sort of weapon. I want to put an end to the thoughts. Not wanting them to live inside my head anymore. 

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife I could find. Walking back into my bedroom I sat down on the ground, leaning back against the bed I stared at the knife in my hand. Seeing my reflection in it I winced; my eyes weren't the bright green anymore, my skin has paled and my hair messier than it ever has been. 

I bit my lip a little and pressed the blade against my left wrist and sliced it slowly. Wincing at the slight pain and watched as the blood came out from the cut. Lifting the knife back up I repeated the cutting and stopped when I felt to weak. 

My cut up arm laying down by my side I sighed slowly. Deciding that I should tell Levi that I'll be gone soon...

I digged my phone out of my pocket and froze when I heard the door open then slammed shut. 

"Eren?! Levi told me to check up on you!" Hanji yelled and started to make her way up to my room. I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes and I looked down, sobbing because I didn't want Hanji to see me. I didn't want Levi to allow access to others to check on me. I just wanted to die without anyone intruding. 

As soon as Hanji walked into my room she stumbled back with her hand over her mouth "E-Eren!" She yelled and quickly ran over to me and sat on her knees in front of me. Shaking my shoulders trying to make me open my eyes more but I started to fight back and kicked my legs at her. Yelling and screaming for her to go away she looked so upset...

Soon I stopped because of how weak I felt and sobbed loudly. She got her phone out and called Levi. A few minutes later she held the phone up to my ear and I heard Levi talking to me. 

"Eren? You're probably to weak to talk but... I wished you told me that you wanted to die. I would've tried my best to make you survive and I'm so sorry that you feel this way baby boy... I'm so sorry, but I'll be here soon okay? You have to listen to Hanji till I get back, she-she's going to treat your wounds and make them stop bleeding... As soon as I get home I'll pamper you or something... I don't know I can't think right now but please don't ever do that again... Please... I love you so much..."

I sobbed even more but silently as my throat was raw from earlier. I stared at Hanji with watery eyes. She hung up the phone and started to tend my cuts. I couldn't feel anything right now, I felt so numb and I felt so bad. 

I didn't want to leave Levi... I- I didn't think it through...

I love him so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that I haven't been updating or anything. I haven't been feeling the best, mentally, and I couldn't write.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg look I updated after 100 years.

//I am so sorry for the slow updates. I've been at school and I've been really sick lately I hope you guys can forgive me//

I don't remember passing out but I guess I did. I woke up in my bed, the bed had a dip at the end meaning someone was sitting there and there was whispering going on. 

Rubbing my eyes gently with the back of my hands, feeling very weak as I did so. I opened my eyes to see Levi sitting on the end of the bed and Hanji leaning against the wall with a sorrow look on her face. Levi was staring at the floor, shaking his leg nervously. Hanji was looking out the window with her eyebrows furrowed together. 

Both of them had tear stains down their cheeks. I made them cry... I'm such a horrible person for doing that. Fuck...

I barely remember what happened to me or anything... All I remember is just wanting to kill myself and Hanji walking in on me.

Licking my dry lip, "Levi..." I said barely above a whisper. My throat was hurting. Was I screaming at one point or am I just dehydrated?

Levi's head immediately snapped over to look at me, he sighed and moved closer to me. Gathering me up into a tight hold as he rubbed my back gently. I could feel warmth bleeding through my shirt... Levi's crying.

"I'm sorry... I- please don't cry I'm sorry..." I begged and started to sob, I didn't mean this to happen. I didn't... I... I regret this so much why would I even do that?

"My baby boy... My baby... I should be apologizing I... I haven't asked if you've been okay ever since that day and you've become so distant. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to assume anything." Levi rambled on, pulling his face away from my neck and stared at me. His eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying. 

My lip trembled at the sight, more tears rolling down my cheeks. "I didn't... I'm sorry Lev. I'm really sorry. I-I should have told you but I was so scared..." I sobbed, coughing and hiccuping as I spoke. 

"Hey... Eren drink some water okay..?" Hanji suggested, holding a glass of water over to me, I nodded my head and shakily took it from her and drank some of it. "You gave us a bug scare, Bright-eyes..." Hanji said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Levi looked like he was constipated when I was dressing your wrist." She said and smiled gently. 

I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh, placing the cup down on the nightstand then curled up against Levi's chest. "I didn't mean to scare you guys... The whole Kenny thing just fucked me up a little... I promise I'll never do that again and talk to you guys... It was a stupid thing for me to even do." I said and sighed softly.

Levi kissed me all over my face, mostly pecking my lips, and sighed gently. "You still seem tired. Do you want to cuddle and take a nap?" Levi suggested. I nodded my head and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!  
> This means a lot to me!
> 
> Tumblr: Eren-0-Jeager


End file.
